


mccree's big fat japanese wedding 2

by Anonymous



Series: hanzo's vore daddy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2 weeks have passed since mccree birthed hanzo and times are romantic and sexy as ever. hanzo gets into a fateful encounter and realizes he does not know what the future holds. but he makes sure to make sure of one thing that the future will hold: a domestic life with mccree





	mccree's big fat japanese wedding 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my homeboys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+homeboys).



> hi guyz =) its the 1 year anniversary of hanzos vore daddy! so i wrote this oneshot! i think its really sexy. also i made a seires so be sure to check it out. it does NOT reveal my name which im very hapy about!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Thx guys for the support. i have many planz for the sequel. it will be called **hanzo's vore daddy: awaknening** Stay tuned!  
>  Hope u all enjoy this!!!!!

it was A beautiful day in early april. the famous archer of legend, hanzo smihada, waz just walking around the hollywood hills in his tesla model x featuring the Frunk (this is for u st3ven!)thinking about his favorite band My Chemical Romance and how sexy the lead singer was along with the members of the band, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, the other guy, and the drummer. Wait no thats bob. never mind.

He was listening to one of his favorite songs “Live and Learn” by crush 40 and singing along because it was a relly good song.

“can you feel life tangle you op inside? yea....Now youre face, down on the floor! oohh!” he sang along sexil.y as his hair rushed in the wind because he was so fast in his tesla model x. However, his singing was not as sexy as the lead singer of crush 40 Johnny Gioeli. But it was still excessively sexy and eveveryone who had ears came by to watch his lambergeneie go by with his sexylicious singing. And one of those pepple who came by...........................................was jesse mccree (hanzos boyfreind)!

“hi sexy.” mccree smiled as he ran alongside hanzos tesla model x. He was running as fast as the car which was very strange. hanzo thought that he had never seen anyone runing that fast before, that maybe mcree had hidden talent he was hiding from him. And good boyfriends do not hide things like dat from each other.

“daddy theres something tahts concerning me.” hanjo spoke as he hit the gas and mccree ran even faster to keep up.  _ wtf? _ he thot.

“Huh?” mccree said and his voice was deep, and sexy as ever! “what is it hanzo, my beautiful boyfriend with which i am in love with?”

“Well-”

_ CLANG!!! _ Suddenly the tesla model x bumped into something. “Omg!” hanzo yelped as he was inerupted and he quickly hopped over the frunk like a ninja to see what he had run into with his car.

It was...................................zenyatta!

“OMG!” screamed hanzo “My omnic friend” he said. Why had zenyata been on the road? But he didnt care about the answer right now because zenyatta was in peaces. McCree was crying.

“Hanzo....i never thought this would hapen...” mccree sobbed.

“Baby, babe itll be ok.” hanzo said to mcree. He was so shook he couldnt even cry. “Here i will take his parts and we can take him to the omnic hospital....he will be fine” but he was not sure if he was reassuring his boyfriend.........Or himself!

When they had taken zens body parts to the omnix hospital to get him repaired they walked to mcdonalds for dindin together, mccree crying in hanzos muscular arms.

“He...wuz one of my best frends....” he said sadly. “How could this have happened. And so quickly we didnt even expect it!”

“Ya” agreed hanzo. Inside of him he was thinking.  _ Mccree isnt only sexy he is right... we never expect any acicdent that will happen to us. If we di,e, we are dead. So......- _ But he was interrupted again because they had arrived at mcdonalds.

McCree decided to order big macs for both of them beacuse big macs were their favorite food. It was hanzos turn to pay so he was not happy. First he paid the $69 of the big macs which he did not find as funny as mccree did and he also paid for a large fries and large soda for them both to share. they shared the fries and soda and when everybnody around them saw them drinking from the same cup but different straw they took pictures and posted them on intagram saying “Relationship Goals!”

Hanzo did not think their relationship was a “goal” . he thought their relationship was sexy and romantic and not only that. it wuz full of mutual support & good times & true love. But sometimes he had doubt.

“is our relationship a goal?” he axed mccree.

“Huh?” mccere said and he was still eating his big mac. But he finished the big mac and tolde hanzo “Yea, i think so”.

“Ok mccree.” hanzo said. he thought about it as he ate mccrees fries. Then he saw someone. Somoene who was very familiar..........and not in a good way!!!!

“REAPRE!” he roared puling out his bow. “What are u doing here?!!??!”

“Im just trying to eat man” reaper said

“Really? or are you trying to lure me into joining talon? I wont be a fool to your tricks reper. I know the truth. I know who you are.” hanzo shouted angrily, with anger.

“Mccree, tell your roomate to stop being mean plz.” reapper whimpered.

“Roomamate?” Mccree said angrily. “Hes not my roommate....Gabriel!”

“OK you just made thingz personal!” Reper said flying over to mccree and hanzos table and landong on top of their french fries & soda which spilled the soda all over the table drenching the fries in Diet Coco Cola. “Dont call me by that name ever again cowboy.”

“Excuse me sirs, you have to leave.” someone said. They all turned to see who it was. It wa.s................the manager of the mcdonaldz! He was looking underpaid so they all left the mcdonalds.

“Ok im sorry reaper. But apologize for what you said about hanzo.” mccree said sorrowfully, sexily, determinedly.

“Not until he says sorry for what he said to me.” Rapper told mccree. He turned to hanzo. “I think what you said was unwarrented and rude. it hurt my feelings alot and i think it would be better for both of us if u apologizsed. I dont know whats going on in ur life for you to act like that but maybe you should find a better outlet for your anger”

“Ok.” hanzo said depressedly. “Im sorry reaper. I should have given your club a chance instead of dismissing y’all as nerds. I was a fool and i should have treated you better.”

“Thank you hanzo.” Reper said. “im sorry too for calling you mccrees roommate. I know u are engaged. I shoud not have said that when i know the special bond that u kids share.”

“Wait what!” Mcceere roared. “Were not engaged!!!”

“You arent?” reper gasped.

“Are we?” hanzo said romanticaly as he looked into mccrees sexy cowboy eyes that glimmered like the sunset after a day of riding horses and herding cows. “Are we mccree?”

“Maybe...” mccree said taking hanzos hand in his and looking back into his sexy eyes. “Maybe, we are.”

“Sweet. you better have peppermint cake at your weding. Or else i will not attend.Im going to walmart. bye” reapreer said as he flew away.

Mccree and hanzo stood there holding hands until they were escorted off of the premises by a plolice officer then they went home and kissed and they also went ring shopping. But when they were done shopinbg they did not go back home. They went to go pick up Genjee from a slepover!

“Hi genjee did y’all have a good time?” mccrerereree said as he drove hanzos tesla model x.

“Yes father.” genjee said from the backseat. 

“What did u do Genj...ee?” hanjo axed genjee who was not only his step son, but his nephew and half brother. Mccree hadnt told him anything about what had hapened while he was pregnant with him but he just had said that genjee was with them now, which was very strange. He wondered what had happened to his brother, genji. How it had happened.

“I don’t have to tell youウ anything.” genjee said angrily.

“:(“ hanzo said.

“Plz be nice. hanzo didnt do anything to you.” mccree scolded genje.

“I know what ハン ゾhanzo did.” gnengjee said. “Father, is it ok if I jump out the window ウィ ン ド ? I don’t want to be with Uncle Hanzo anymore.”

“No son. even if u are a ninja, it is not safe! And please talk in ameican so i can understand you.” mccere said.

“I Hate Uncle hanzo” genjee said in japanese.

“:(“ hanzo said

“Geagngreee...” mccree warened. George did not say anything else 4 the rest of the trip back home.

2 months later, it was the day. The day, that mccree and hanzo woudlo be getting married........for real! Everybody was there. Tracer was there winston wasnt there zarya was there. Reaper, Mei, roadhog, symetra, genjee, lucio, pharah, bastion, tracer’s girlfrend, ana, reinhardt, orisa, mercy, sombra, and doomfist were also there.

“I now pronounce u.........Hanzo.........and....wtf...ahem..>Daddy.” Mercy said. “Who wrote this? who wrote this script for me to read out loud?”

“i did” hanzo whimpered.

“Oh. Ok you may kiss.” mercy said and stepped back and then mccree and banjo kised and it was very romantic.

Everybody clapped. Later at the reception, reper was not pleased to find out that the wedding cake was not perppermint flavored. But.... he was overjoyed later when they brought out another mint flavored mini cake! (Peppermint was his wife mei’s favorite falvor of cake)

Soon, it was time for mccree and hanzo to give their wedding speches. hanzo was realy nervous but his Husband didnt look as scarified as he did. mccree stepped up to the podum and gave his speech.....

“Howdy y’all. SO as u know i spent 9 months being prego with the man i vored..... 1 year ago today. Doesnt time just pass sooo quick? LOL. Hanzo is and has always been sooooo important in  my life. Without him i wouldnt be the man i am today, howdy. Hanzo remember 2 months ago when i was running alongside your tesla model x?”

“Yes, u never told me.... how you could run so fast......” hanzo whispered but loudly enough so the audience could hear.

“It is because. I was training, hanzo. i was training so i could always run by your side no matter how fast your tesla model x is.” Hanzo was crying now and he was so glad to have such a great husband.

“I just wish some of my most special friends could be here right now...” mccree said now holding bacc tears. “Zenyatta... Dont worry guys, hes fine just recovering in the omnic hospital.” he informed everyone. “winston, i wish u could be here right now. I just wish u hadnt died, that instead u could be out there somewhere. But we will never know. Jack, u were my inspiration... And Genji...”

_ Genji... _ hanzo thought.

“I will never forget all my friensd....whosupported me....and I will never forget all my friends who are with me today.” Mccree continued looking to the audience. Then he took a bow and every1 clapped, even reaper and doomfist. Zarya was crying because it was just so beautiful.

Then it was hanzos turn. As he went up he brushed against mccree and looked up at his husbands face. mccree winked at him and whispered “you can do it baby.” And mcree did not lie to hanzo. so he knew that he could do it.

“i spent 9 months in there.” he stated. “9 months in my then boyfriend, now husband jesse. And i learned more than i ever had. I was vored, yes.....and I came out a new man. I am now...hanzo mccree.”

Everybody clapped and zarya was crying even harder. She ran out of the building she was crying so hard. Then everybody had cake and wine and began to mingle.

“Hi doomfist, its nice seeing u after so long! Hehe. Wheres moira at?” mccree said to doomfist.

“Dont talk to me, nerd. I dont know why im here.” Doomfist said jockily.

“Well excuse me. Are you reapers friend? Im reapers friend too” mccree told him

“Really? I dont know why he would associate with an anacronism like u.” doomfist said before skulking away like a shadow.

“Wow, he must be repers friend.” Mccree said to himself. Then he saw someone he hadnt seen in a very long time. It was...................tracer! but something looked strange. She was wearing something different than usual. As he walked closer to her he noticed that she was wearing a red and white striped long sleeved shirt with black overalls. It was getting harder to walk to her as the closer he went to her the more he was overcome with fear but he did it anyway.

“Tracer? Is that u?” he axed once he was right behind her. Then she turned around.

“Hello love!” she laughed upon seeing mccree. The thing that was very very scary about her appearance was now making sense to him. It all came into place once he saw her distinct pointed makeup. Her strange getup all made sense now. And it all combined to form a frigthening conclusion. McCree gasped.

“Tracer....are you..........................a mime?” 


End file.
